


My Beautiful Victim

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Partial Nudity, Romance, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock considers Jim his beautiful victim</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Victim

Art by: Elfqueen55

Confined, trapped, your body is.

How delightful to see you move.

Every muscle flexed and exposed.

You are my beautiful victim.

To admire, to look upon with such desire.

How can I not succumb to your seductive ways.

The way you contort your form in such an innocent manner.

You are the wicked one.

And you are mine to possess and control.

Always.

 

 

 

 


End file.
